


why drive when you can survive?

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Laundry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: taemin has a really good reason for not owning a car.





	why drive when you can survive?

“why don’t you have a car?”

“zombie apocalypse.” taemin shoves another apple slice smeared with peanut butter into his mouth & begins to chew.  the dryer thumps behind them & they have another twenty minutes to wait until they can gather up their laundry & leave.  taemin’s glad he brought snacks.

“...explain.”

“there are no gas stations in a zombie apocalypse.  cars will be useless.  that’s why i bike everywhere.  or take the bus.”

“so will empty cupboards & an inability to tell the difference between an edible plant & death on a stalk,” jinki points out, stealing a slice.

“ok but-”

“also, the inability to kill things.”  his words are punctuated with his stolen slice before he tosses it whole into his mouth.

“that’s the whole point,” taemin argues, “i escape the apocalypse & find the community of humans who have also survived & live in peace & harmony with them.”

“what if they’ve all also survived solely because of bikes?”

“then we will be quite fit when the zombies finally catch us.”

“silver lining.”  he puts up his hand & taemin gives him a high-five, glowering when jinki steals another slice at the same time.

“always.”  taemin pauses, taking another bite.  “also, i’m very poor & can save even more than geico just by pedaling.”

“geico doesn’t save you as much as they say.”  

“wouldn’t know.  their commercials are great though.”  jinki nods in agreement.

“sure.”

“i miss the cavemen.”  another swipe at his apples has taemin frowning, especially when jinki points his pilfered fruit at him & laughs.

“you would.”


End file.
